sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Kawada Asa
Kawada Asa (川田 朝)/Cure Sunday (キュア サンディー Kyua Sandii) is one of the heroines .She, like Nakayama Yoko, is based upon a character design from a sheet that was passed off as real by an anonymous fan between the time that Fresh Precure! was announced and the revelation of what its heroines really looked like. Her introduction is "On behalf of the light, I am Cure Sunday!". The author would like to note that she is not at fault for the oddly American pronunciation of "Sunday", and that it was like that on the aforementioned design sheet. =Info= ---- Name Meaning: Kawada means "river field"; Asa means "morning". Age: 13 Birthdate: February 25th Theme colours: Pink, orange First appearance: Legendary Warriors? Sounds Great, But... Asa has not yet narrated the flashback beginning a Solar Eclipse chapter. =Personality= ---- Asa is a strange, lonely girl living in the poor end of Kazahana City in the Morning Garden Apartments (known in an early edit as the Memorial Apartments). She lives only with her mother, Kawada Chikane, who works multiple jobs and is usually too busy to talk to her; episode six reveals that her father left the family years ago. This usually leaves Asa to fend for herself, although she's never been able to learn to cook more than instant, and she tends to bring bland, pre-made lunches from the convenience store to school. She once attended school in that end of town, but transferred to the nicer Clair Academy in the middle of the year, about a week or two before the story begins. Even though she hasn't been in the Lily Class long, her open, shameless personality and her love of children's action programs made the gossips jump on her, and she's one of the least popular students in the school. However, from the beginning of the story, she does have a friend, Kondou Hoshi, whom she's known from childhood. Hoshi disapproves of Asa becoming friends with Yoko because she thinks that she will hurt or use her like everyone else has. Asa is intimidated by Yoko at first, but when they're on Pretty Cure business, she's more in her element and acts like she usually does. After they become friends in episode nine and start using each other's first names, she is much more confident around her. Asa is a little too self-assured and far too trusting that things will work out exactly the way that they do on TV. This ranges from boldly running up to Mia and scanning her things without an explanation to accusing Mekuramast of being her missing father, and she never expects the reaction she always gets, which is either stunned silence or anger that the 'weirdo' has singled the person out. =Story= ---- Asa first appears in the beginning of the first episode, scribbling down bad self-insert fanfiction in a notebook in her room. Her mother tells her to go to sleep and she does, but is still so tired that she sleeps through Yoko and Yukari's history presentation the next day. Later, Asa goes to the clock tower in the middle of town on the way back from school and happens to find her transformation device. Immediately recognizing what it must be, she grabs it, but accidentally flings the sweet potato she was holding in her other hand at Yoko's head. Later that night, she opens the transformation phone and frees Starry, who asks her for help finding the thirteen Moon Pieces. Asa immediately accepts and goes out to find one. She meets Yoko again, who also has a transformation phone, and they become Pretty Cure. Asa and Yoko start meeting at lunch and after school, though Hoshi disapproves, and discuss strategies to find the Moon Pieces. They grow closer when paired together for a partner project, which Asa decides to base upon DaiFighter's vehicle, the DaiVan. However, after Yukari is mind-controlled by Kainatrol and Yoko shows more concern for her than for Asa, Asa confronts her about it and runs out of the room. Mia, who had been mean to her before, apologizes for what she's done and cheers Asa up about Yoko. Yoko and Asa reconcile soon after to rescue Starry from Tachimany. Soon after, the two of them, along with Hoshi, Yukari and Mia, form a separate group of friends within the Lily Class. Omemi Emiru sees this as a threat both to her power over her classmates and her ability to retain friends. She sends Seira to gather blackmail on Yoko, which leads to Asa discovering Moon Piece serial number II. Asa and the others resolve to stand by Yoko, and Asa goes with her to confront Emiru about the rumours. Emiru reveals that she has joined the Etherium and kidnaps the two, unknowingly exposing their identities to Hoshi, Yukari and Mia. While trapped in Emiru/Millusion's false world, she is given a hint by Mekuramast that something is wrong (although she later attributes her discovery to an episode of DaiFighter, she does use one of his dropped exploding cards as a weapon, showing her recognition of the card as proof that he was there) and exposes the illusory copies of herself and Yoko. It is also revealed at this time that Asa and Hoshi became friends from a martial arts class when they were children, a class that Chikane could no longer afford once Asa's father left town. Asa decides to share this information with Yoko at the end of the episode. Asa continues her heroics from here on. Though Hoshi briefly fights with her, revealing that she knows her secret identity and she's not happy about it, they quickly reconcile thanks to Yukari and, inadvertently, Binbeat. When the class goes to Gessou Village and Asa notices Yoko's depression, she scrapes together her lunch money to buy Yoko a snow globe with an image of a sad girl in the snow; this never reaches Yoko, as it breaks when Kainatrol attempts to erase the Cures. =Relationships= ---- Nakayama Yoko begins the series as a very awkward person for Asa to be around. She knows that being friends with Yoko is key to her destiny as Pretty Cure, but Asa can't help but feel intimidated by her. At this point, the only time Asa can be herself in front of Yoko is when she's talking about Pretty Cure business or her favourite shows. Still, she makes an effort to become Yoko's friend and is offended when Yoko doesn't share the same sentiment. After they rescue Starry from Tachimany and Yoko calls Asa by her name, Asa takes this as a sign that they really have become good friends. From this point, she is far more at ease with Yoko and strongly loyal to her, and events that would have her cowering before now just leave her slightly disappointed. Kondou Hoshi is Asa's childhood friend. Though Hoshi constantly tells Asa to at least try and act normal and Asa refuses, she knows that Hoshi does it because she cares about her well-being. Asa similarly worries about Hoshi; early in the series, she tries to distance herself from Hoshi to repair the latter's social reputation, because, as clueless as she is about real life, she knows that being seen with her is harmful. Hoshi refuses to leave her, contronts Yoko when she hurts her feelings, and eventually outright leaves Emiru's group for Asa and friends. Seeing this lets Asa know for sure what she said all along but didn't completely believe, and she has renewed faith in Hoshi. Starry is Asa and Yoko's shared mascot, so they shuffle him back and forth between their homes. Asa lets him run around more, as her mother is never home, and often watches TV with him, having gotten him hooked on her favourite programs. She has shared a few of her issues with him, although much of it he's actually learned from Yoko and Asa prefers instead to be a happy and fun guardian for him. Okamoto Yukari is Ogata Mia is Kawada Chikane is Asa's mother. Because of Chikane's long work hours at jobs with minimal pay, Asa rarely sees her and is usually left alone. However, Chikane works hard for Asa and Asa cares about her. When Chikane and Asa do talk, Chikane dispenses valuable advice, as she did in episode 9; though she has been hurt in the past, and her advice reflects this, Chikane makes sure not to discourage Asa entirely from working towards a better future. Omemi Emiru begins as the closest thing to Asa's enemy, though Asa herself never attacks her or does anything to go against her. Though Emiru hurts both Asa and her friends, Asa forgives her and offers her friendship. Emiru still doesn't like Asa or act particularly kindly towards her, but they work together when they need to, with Emiru saying that she owes Asa and Yoko. Emiru/Asa is also Blue Moon fandom's first crack pairing (and indeed first non-canon pairing, as though Yoko/Asa appeared first, it becomes canon), appearing first in an episode of Pretty Cure Anime Theatre and subsequently in various fanworks. Mekuramast is Asa's first adversary as a Cure, and Asa drives him up the wall by constantly interpreting his enigmatic nature in relation to plot points from her favourite shows. She once accused him of being her missing father, which was untrue, and then later compared him to Yuu/GoldFighter of DaiFighter, a guess far closer to the mark. As her insight gets better, he begins to wonder about the way she sees the world. Though he has Reversed and defected, he has still not joined the Cures' cause. =Pretty Cure abilities= ---- Asa's transformation phone is pink and orange. Without a card, it can always track the location of Yoko's phone within a wide radius that reaches at least to the borders of the town. It also has various cards that can work in different ways: *Moon Card: Allows the girls to transform while holding hands and saying "Dual Infinite Phase!" *Scan Card: Can expose a Moon Piece disguised as a regular object. *Storage Card: Activates hammerspace. Currently used to hold Moon Pieces. *Copy Card: Creates an identical copy of an object. The attacks she can use are: *Pretty Cure Second Spin: Performed with Cure Night. The Cures are surrounded by blue flames and launch into the air, flying at and around their target. Usually breaks through and destroys Hidoinaa, but Kainatrol's shielding ability was able to withstand it. *Pretty Cure Unison Second: Performed with Cure Night and other parties providing energy (usually Hoshi and Yukari at least). The Cures take energy from their bonds with other people and launch into the air. They split apart and fly at their targets (not necessarily the same one), strike and, if possible, break through it; they then reunite and attack once more, again, not necessarily at the same target. Breaks through and destroys Hidoinaa, causes massive property damage (thankfully for Yoko's sanity, this restores itself), and was able to defeat, but did not kill, the Etherium's strongest member (aside from Tachimany 13 and Moon Dial-augmented Kainatrol). Category:Sonic X Characters